One of those mornings
by rike-with-love
Summary: A puff of fluff for our favourite idiots. Sougo needs to go to work, but Kagura has a different idea. Romance, mild sexual content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or it's characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

 **One of those mornings**

"Yeah, yeah!" Sougo said as he buckled his belt back in place.

Kagura observed Sougo as he stood near the bed, shirt somewhere on the floor, his muscular back pleasing her eyes with his perfect shape. She was still under the covers, feeling the drowsiness in her eyes. The damned ringing of Sougo's phone had really disturbed her sleep.

Sougo sighed. "I heard you the first, second and third time dammit," he huffed at the phone and began to search for his shirt and vest.

Kagura sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes. The bed covers didn't feel as warm when she was the only one in the bed. She felt a little chilly, which was no wonder with the lack of clothing she had.

Sougo was faster putting on his clothes than Kagura was at waking up. To Kagura's disappointment he was already straightening his vest and reaching for his cravat. Sure he was quick to dress up, but he was way faster at taking hers off. The thought made Kagura blush a little with a tiny giggle leaving her lips.

"Hijibaka-san, I just said that I'm already on my way."

Kagura puffed her cheeks a little. She knew he had to leave for work. Damn that Mayora for stealing him from me, Kagura thought to herself. She laid on her stomach against the soft bedding, cupping her cheeks in her hands, legs swinging from side to side as she stared at Sougo.

Then her eyes roamed at the edge of the bed and she saw her opportunity.

"Go die," Sougo said and hung up the phone. He was highly agitated by his superior. Yes, he was a bit late from work, but he had a perfectly fine reason for it and the reason was laying on the bed at the moment.

Sougo turned to Kagura who had buried deep under the covers with her head and vermillion locks out. He looked at Kagura with eyes only meant for her and it always managed to make her heart flutter.

"China?" he said with a slightly somber tone.

"Yeah?" Kagura asked.

"I gotta go now, I'm late."

"I know-aru," she said surprisingly calmly, usually she was sulking for a while before kissing him bye-bye. "You should hurry, yes."

"Oh. I should...yeah," Sougo said, wondering if she had grown tired of him already.

He walked over to the bed and leaned closer to Kagura. He cupped her cheek and caressed her softly before planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for understanding," he said pushing aside his more angstier thoughts.

"Uh-huh, I'll see you later-aru," Kagura chirped and almost giggled. Sougo squinted his eyes a little, she seemed suspiciously happy about him leaving.

Sougo backed away from the bed and walked to the door. Then he noticed something missing. His jacket. Kagura studied his face as his perfect brows furrowed a little. His reddish eyes wandered around the room. Where the hell did I leave it, he asked himself.

His snapped out of his thoughts as Kagura's head disappeared completely under the blanket with a loud giggle. Sougo couldn't help but to smile, she had the worst poker-face in the history of the universe.

Sougo walked back to the bed and grabbed the blanket firmly. He tried to pull it away but he felt her resistance. "Oi China? Do you happen to know where my jacket it?"

"No idea," she tried to say without cracking up. Again, she was the worst liar/actress/poker-player ever.

"Right," Sougo said and noticed her feet sticking out under the blanket. He kept his grip of the cover, but mercilessly began to tickle her. Kagura screamed loudly and tried to kick him, simultaneously loosening her hold of the blanket.

Sougo managed to pull the covers off her and the sight pleased him. There she was, his jacket wrapped around her, plush pink panties and nothing else. Her milky white legs were shyly crossed and he had a hard time resisting his rising lewd thoughts.

"Oi! You stole my jacket," Sougo said as he somehow got a hold of himself.

Kagura still felt his burning gaze, she knew how to tempt and tease him after all. She giggled again. "It's mine now-aru."

"No, come on! Give it back," Sougo said and reached for his jacket.

Kagura pulled the jacket tighter around her and turned to her side. "No," she giggled.

"I need my jacket China, I have to go to work."

"Why?"

"Hijibaka's going to kill me if I don't go, that's why," Sougo said and climbed over her to get the upper-hand.

Kagura was hardly resisting him and he easily got her to let go of the jacket. Sougo pushed her hands against the bed on each side of her head. Both felt their hearts racing, a little wrestling always got the adrenaline pumping in their veins.

Sougo's grip off her wrists quickly changed into interlacing their fingers together. He leaned in to kiss her inviting lips, she was absolutely irresistable to him.

He backed away from the kiss to Kagura's disappointment. Her ocean blue orbs forced him to look her and only her. "Do you really have to go?" Kagura asked and pouted her lips like she always did.

Sougo backed away more and untwined their hands. He sat over her thighs to look at her. "You know I have to," he murmured. "You know Hijibaka is just gonna keep calling."

"He's so needy."

Sougo laughed. "Maybe."

Suddenly Kagura's eyes lit up and Sougo could tell she had something huge planned out. "Gimme your phone," she said and leaned up to rest on her elbows. Her motion made Sougo's jacket slip off her slightly, revealing more glimpses of her perfect skin.

"Why?"

"Just give it to me, yes."

Sougo was too curious to see what Kagura had in mind. He handed her the phone and watched as she examined it. Sougo thought she was going to call Hijikata and tell him where to shove his mayonnaise bottles, but no, she didn't call anyone.

Kagura huffed after she was done with the phone, like she had established something from the device. Then she hurled it against the floor as hard as she could (and you can just imagine how hard that was). Sougo's eyes widened as the phone broke down into little bits and pieces across the floor.

"China?! What are you doing?" Sougo asked and stared at the phone with mouth gaped open.

"Taking care of the problem, yes."

"But..."

Kagura wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. She lunged herself up and flipped Sougo on his back. He found himself straddled under Kagura, who was looking at him one hungry predator. Lust, it was lust in her eyes.

Kagura dragged her hands across Sougo's chest and abdomen. His mind was running wild, his heart was beating with excitement. Did he have work where he needed to be, yes. Did he care, no.

"You broke my phone."

"Uh-huh, is there a problem?"

"Hmm..." Sougo fake wondered and cleared out his throat. "Oh no, what am I going to do now."

Kagura giggled at his performance. She felt quite aroused after successfully stopping him from leaving, it felt like winning something. She wasn't the only one. Sougo got so turned on the second she smashed his phone. She was really a one of a kind woman, who would do anything to make him stay with her. He loved her almost crude way to express her need for him. He loved her.

After unbuttoning his shirt she pulled her hands back. "Now..." she began with the sultriest voice she could pull of. Kagura wiggled her shoulders a bit, so the jacket slid slowly off her. Sougo didn't know where to look first, what to touch first or where to kiss her endlessly. He felt almost overwhelmed by her dominating sexual prowess.

"...now there is no way that Hijibaka can disturb us, yes."

"Hijibaka who?"

Kagura chuckled, breaking her super serious character for a moment.

"Come here," Sougo murmured and Kagura leaned closer to him with a soft smile. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him with full devotion.


End file.
